Party at Big Bro's!
by Cupcake Jellyfish
Summary: That right, it's the 50 states annual get together. Each state must suffer through each other's existence and try to attempt not to strangle one another. "Family Time" earns a brand new meaning. Needing the USA 50 states OCs! ACCEPTING OCs! Submit yours!
1. INFO

Hey!

Thanks for reading! I'm really excited to do it! But before we start, theres a few things I want to clear up!

* * *

><p><strong>RULES + INFO <strong>

_**(MUST READ BEFORE APPLYING)**_

1. This story is not going to be a super long counting story. Theres not really going to be a plot, it's just more about the crazy stuff that happens at America's house. All chapters will be fairly short. A bit longer then the introduction. I'm thinking about 5 pages max per chapter.

2. I'll try to fit every OC in there as much as I possibly can, but if I actually end up getting 50, your character may only make it in a couple of times.

3. Before you leave a review with your** state **_(see rule 7 for more info on OCs), _please look over to see who has already commented. First come first served!

4. Your OC may **NOT** be in a relationship with any of the main Hetalia characters. Sorry fan girls, no Iggy for you... BUT, they may have have a crush/relationship with any of the minor characters that aren't in a cannon pairing (like your character can't be in love with Sweden,ect. Anything that has a major canon pairing is automatically out). Micro-Nations are also welcome, or other OCs (pm the link to their profile, and they _might_ make a small apparence).

5. A lot of it will revole around my OC, Alaska, because that is who it centers on. Don't be too angry if she's in every chapter.

6. If you review, your characters are in my hands, so please don't comment telling me I'm doing it wrong. This is my story.

7. All OCs welcomed! :) REMEMBER: **50 STATES ONLY.** This means one of America's little sisters/brothers. _One per reviewer!_

8. I really don't want there to be a bunch of girl characters and like two or three male characters. Please try to even it out if you can.

9. It might take some time for your OC to appear! Don't be too hasty!

10. TRY to make each character seem different. I don't want a bunch of super gorgeous chicks with blond hair, who are favorited by America. Seriously. LOOK through the other reviews and consider if they look the same or not.

11. Don't take it personally if someone dislikes your OC, or thinks they are annoying. Having rivals and such makes the story more exciting. It's not because they actually dislike your character. Most of the time it's pretty much random anyways.

12. Last but not least, I'm not a fast updater. I'm also known for leaving stories unfinished *guilt*, but I think I can do better this time. That is why they aren't going to be super long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please fill this out about your OC and leave a comment :)<em>**

**_OC INFO: :)_**

_**State:** _

_**Human Name:** _

_**Eyes:** _

_**Hair:** _

_**Age:** _

_**Height**: _

_**Weight:** _

_**Personality Traits**: _

**_Clothing:_**

_**Likes:** _

_**Dislikes:** _

_**Strong Points:** _

_**Weak Point**: _

**_Gets along well with:_**

**_Rivals with:_**

**_Romantic Intrest:_**

**_Other details: _**

**_Do you have a picture?: (It's okay if you don't!)_**

**_EXAMPLE:_**

**_Here is my OC, Alaska-Tan! _**

_**State:** Alaska_

_**Human Name:** Siku_

_**Eyes:** Icey Blue_

_**Hair:** Long, reachs waist. Brown. Alwyas kept in braids. _

_**Age:** 15-16_

_**Height**: 5'4_

_**Weight:** 127 (she's curvy...)_

_**Personality Traits**: _Stubborn, Dense, Kind, Loving, Active, Cheerful, Tsundere__

_**Likes:** _Snow, Being Lazy, Skiing, Winter, Sledding, Being outdoors, Cooking, Sleeping, Gardens, __

_**Dislikes:** _Too hot of heat, Russia (He scares her), Being inside for too long, crying, being alone__

_**Strong Points:** Cheering people up, _Cooking, Singing, Skiing, Hurting herself, __

_**Weak Point**: _Sweets, Drawing, Playing the Piano, Growing things, Video Games__

**_Gets along well with: _**_Washington, Arizona, _

**_Rivals with:_**_ Hawaii, ___Oregon, Texas__

**_Finds Annoying: _**_California, New York, Las Vegas, New Mexico, Tennessee, and a lot of other countries. _

**_Romantic Intrest: _**_Canada _

**_Other details: _**_Sense she was bought from Russia, she actually isn't related to anyone. The only sister she had were Belarus and Ukraine, and of course Russia her brother. She gets bothered easily and doesn't like putting up with people's crap. She can't stand girls that happen to wear bikinis (cough Hawaii). Although she can come off as kind of angry, she's actually really sweet person once you break through her core. _

_**Do you have a picture?** Yes! Check my profile :)_

_States Taken So Far:_

_Alaska_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And last of all...<em>**

**_Please ENJOY!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Cupcake :3_**


	2. Intro

Hey!

Thanks for reading! I'm really excited to do it! But before we start, theres a few things I want to clear up!

* * *

><p><strong>RULES + INFO <strong>

_**(MUST READ BEFORE APPLYING)**_

1. This story is not going to be a super long counting story. Theres not really going to be a plot, it's just more about the crazy stuff that happens at America's house. All chapters will be fairly short. A bit longer then the introduction. I'm thinking about 5 pages max per chapter.

2. I'll try to fit every OC in there as much as I possibly can, but if I actually end up getting 50, your character may only make it in a couple of times.

3. Before you leave a review with your** state **_(see rule 7 for more info on OCs), _please look over to see who has already commented. First come first served!

4. Your OC may **NOT** be in a relationship with any of the main Hetalia characters. Sorry fan girls, no Iggy for you... BUT, they may have have a crush/relationship with any of the minor characters that aren't in a cannon pairing (like your character can't be in love with Sweden,ect. Anything that has a major canon pairing is automatically out). Micro-Nations are also welcome, or other OCs (pm the link to their profile, and they _might_ make a small apparence).

5. A lot of it will revole around my OC, Alaska, because that is who it centers on. Don't be too angry if she's in every chapter.

6. If you review, your characters are in my hands, so please don't comment telling me I'm doing it wrong. This is my story.

7. All OCs welcomed! :) REMEMBER: **50 STATES ONLY.** This means one of America's little sisters/brothers. _One per reviewer!_

8. I really don't want there to be a bunch of girl characters and like two or three male characters. Please try to even it out if you can.

9. It might take some time for your OC to appear! Don't be too hasty!

10. TRY to make each character seem different. I don't want a bunch of super gorgeous chicks with blond hair, who are favorited by America. Seriously. LOOK through the other reviews and consider if they look the same or not.

11. Don't take it personally if someone dislikes your OC, or thinks they are annoying. Having rivals and such makes the story more exciting. It's not because they actually dislike your character. Most of the time it's pretty much random anyways.

12. Last but not least, I'm not a fast updater. I'm also known for leaving stories unfinished *guilt*, but I think I can do better this time. That is why they aren't going to be super long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please fill this out about your OC and leave a comment :)<em>**

**_OC INFO: :)_**

_**State:** _

_**Human Name:** _

_**Eyes:** _

_**Hair:** _

_**Age:** _

_**Height**: _

_**Weight:** _

_**Personality Traits**: _

**_Clothing:_**

_**Likes:** _

_**Dislikes:** _

_**Strong Points:** _

_**Weak Point**: _

**_Gets along well with:_**

**_Rivals with:_**

**_Romantic Intrest:_**

**_Other details: _**

**_Do you have a picture?: (It's okay if you don't!)_**

**_EXAMPLE:_**

**_Here is my OC, Alaska-Tan! _**

_**State:** Alaska_

_**Human Name:** Siku_

_**Eyes:** Icey Blue_

_**Hair:** Long, reachs waist. Brown. Alwyas kept in braids. _

_**Age:** 15-16_

_**Height**: 5'4_

_**Weight:** 127 (she's curvy...)_

_**Personality Traits**: _Stubborn, Dense, Kind, Loving, Active, Cheerful, Tsundere__

_**Likes:** _Snow, Being Lazy, Skiing, Winter, Sledding, Being outdoors, Cooking, Sleeping, Gardens, __

_**Dislikes:** _Too hot of heat, Russia (He scares her), Being inside for too long, crying, being alone__

_**Strong Points:** Cheering people up, _Cooking, Singing, Skiing, Hurting herself, __

_**Weak Point**: _Sweets, Drawing, Playing the Piano, Growing things, Video Games__

**_Gets along well with: _**_Washington, Arizona, _

**_Rivals with:_**_ Hawaii, ___Oregon, Texas__

**_Finds Annoying: _**_California, New York, Las Vegas, New Mexico, Tennessee, and a lot of other countries. _

**_Romantic Intrest: _**_Canada _

**_Other details: _**_Sense she was bought from Russia, she actually isn't related to anyone. The only sister she had were Belarus and Ukraine, and of course Russia her brother. She gets bothered easily and doesn't like putting up with people's crap. She can't stand girls that happen to wear bikinis (cough Hawaii). Although she can come off as kind of angry, she's actually really sweet person once you break through her core. _

_**Do you have a picture?** Yes! Check my profile :)_

_States Taken So Far:_

_Alaska_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And last of all...<em>**

**_Please ENJOY!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Cupcake :3_**


End file.
